Abandoned
by kisshuismylife
Summary: Pai knocks Kisshu out and abandons him in an alley on Earth for failing to defeat the Mews again. Kisshu goes into depression after that. Can Pai get Kisshu's trust back before it's too late? Pai and Kisshu friendship fic, with a little Kishigo.


**Abandoned**

Kisshu had failed to defeat the Mews yet again, and Pai was currently yelling at him. "WHY can't you just kill them!?" Pai yelled.

"If I'm right about Deep Blue, we need them," Kisshu said. "Do you seriously believe that Deep Blue is going to help us? He'll just kill us and our people once we get him the Earth. And if he attacks, we need help to defeat him."

Pai looked furious, and teleported. Kisshu sighed, but was suddenly knocked out from behind. The last thing he heard before blacking out was teleportation.

When Kisshu woke up, it was dark. He sat up, and, ignoring the pounding headache he had, looked around. To his shock, he seemed to be in an alley on Earth. _Pai abandoned me? _he thought sadly. A tear slid down his cheek as he thought, _I thought Pai was my best friend…._

More tears slid down his cheeks, and soon Kisshu was curled up, crying.

Sometime later, Kisshu was still crying when he heard a small "Myuu?" Startled, he looked down, and saw a black kitten sitting next to him. The kitten had a pink ribbon on its tail, and Kisshu assumed it was a girl. "Hi kitty," he said sadly.

The kitten tilted her head, looking at him curiously. "I'm having a bad day," Kisshu told her. The kitten jumped on his lap, and rubbed him. "I guess I can tell you," Kisshu said. The kitten looked at him a bit expectantly. Kisshu sighed and said, "My best friend knocked me out and abandoned me in this alley. I just want to help my people survive, but he thinks our evil leader is the only one who can help. I think Deep Blue just wants to kill everyone and take the Earth for himself, but Pai won't listen. And now I've got nowhere to go."

The kitten looked sad, and Kisshu asked, "Did I make you sad too?"

The kitten shook her head, then jumped off his lap. He watched as she went over to one of his ribbons, and started pulling on it. "Why are you doing that?" Kisshu asked.

The kitten looked at him, and pointed to the entrance of the alleyway, then pulled on the ribbon again. "You want me to follow you?" Kisshu asked. The kitten nodded, and let go of the ribbon, then looked at Kisshu.

Kisshu got up, and the kitten walked to the entrance to the alleyway, then looked back. Kisshu followed her out, and down the deserted street. The kitten kept looking back to make sure he was following. He followed her to another street, and watched as she looked around. Then she ran down the street, followed by Kisshu, who was getting more and more puzzled.

Suddenly the kitten stopped in front of a house with a large tree on one side. "This looks familiar," Kisshu told the kitten. She waited, and Kisshu suddenly realized why it looked familiar. "This is Ichigo's house!" he said, shocked. He looked at the kitten, who nodded. Then she closed her eyes, and with a loud POOF! she was surrounded by smoke.

When the smoke cleared, Kisshu was shocked to see Ichigo standing in front of him. "What's going on?" he asked. "You were the kitten?"

"Yes," Ichigo said softly. "I didn't want to scare you off, so when Miwa told me you were really upset about something, I changed into my cat form and she took me to find you. She and Moe are inside, you should come in. I threw my pendant in a pond today, by the way."

Kisshu was having trouble processing this. "You're confusing me…." he said.

"Come on in, I'll explain," Ichigo said. She took his hand and pulled him inside. "Guys, I brought Kisshu!" she called out.

"Good timing, dinner's ready," Moe said, coming out of the kitchen. "We made mac and cheese and apple pie."

Kisshu's eyes lit up, and the girls giggled. "Still have that apple obsession?" Moe asked.

"Hey, how'd you know about that?" Kisshu asked.

"My sister told me," Moe said. "Let's go eat, and we can explain what's going on."

"Uh… okay," Kisshu said. He took off his boots and followed the girls to the kitchen. Miwa was putting a dish of mac and cheese on the table, which was set for four. "Come eat," she said. "Maybe this will cheer you up, Kisshu."

Kisshu sat down at the table next to Ichigo and Moe, and Miwa sat down after getting a serving spoon for the mac and cheese. "Help yourselves," Miwa said. "Moe, let Kisshu go first."

Moe drooped as Kisshu got some mac and cheese. She perked up when he handed her the spoon. Kisshu took a bite as Miwa and Ichigo got some, and said, "This is really good."

"Thanks, do you want the recipe?" Miwa asked.

"What makes you think I can cook?" Kisshu asked. The girls all looked at him, and he asked, "What?"

"We know you can cook better than Keiichiro," Miwa said. "I formed a connection with you upon Ichigo's request, so I can find out anything I want to about you."

"That's creepy," Kisshu said.

Ichigo sighed and said, "The reason I asked her to do that was to let us know if something happened to you. I didn't expect her to start going through your mind, but at least we knew to get rid of every banana-related thing in the house before you got here."

"I take it you two are half Cyniclon?" Kisshu asked Moe and Miwa.

"Yup," Miwa said. "We don't know who our dad is, though. All we know is that he is or was a Cyniclon."

"So why did you want to know if something happened to me?" Kisshu asked.

"Ichigo was faking hating you until she figured out how to get rid of her pendant without Blondie noticing," Moe said. "Today she got rid of it after your battle with her, and we were working on our latest plan when Miwa said you were really upset, and Ichigo suggested that the best way to get you here was to turn into a cat and then lead you here."

"Koneko-chan, you love me?" Kisshu asked.

"Yeah…." Ichigo said, blushing. She smiled when Kisshu's face lit up.

"So Kisshu, what happened today?" Miwa asked.

Kisshu's face fell, and he said sadly, "Pai knocked me out and abandoned me for suggesting that Deep Blue doesn't actually want to help us. I'm fairly certain his intention is to wipe out both our races, but I can't convince Pai of that. I thought Pai was my best friend…."

The girls noticed Kisshu looked like he wanted to cry, and got worried when he buried his face in his hands. Ichigo put an arm around his shoulders, and he leaned against her.

Ichigo suddenly heard Moe say telepathically, _We'll go talk with Pai; you stay here and try to calm Kisshu down._

_Be careful, _Ichigo said. Moe and Miwa nodded, then went to get shoes on. A few minutes later, Ichigo heard them teleport out. Ichigo started stroking Kisshu's hair, feeling him bury his face in her shoulder. "I think things will work out," she told him.

_**With Moe and Miwa: **_The two girls landed in the main room of the Cyniclons' spaceship, and heard someone yell, "KISSHU! I TOLD YOU NOT TO COME BACK!"

"I think he's brainwashed," Moe said. "Miwa, can you reverse that?"

"I might need a power transfer, but yes," Miwa said. Then she yelled, "WE'RE NOT KISSHU! GET OUT HERE, PAI!"

The girls heard a door slam open, and then Pai teleported in- and his jaw dropped. "How the HELL did two human girls get in here?" he asked.

"We're half Cyniclon; we teleported," Moe said.

"What are you here for?" Pai asked warily.

"Oh, you'll see," Moe said casually. She teleported, and before Pai could move, she knocked him out from behind. Miwa caught him, and set him down gently, then put a hand on his forehead.

"Yep, he's been brainwashed," she said. "I'll start; I'll let you know if I need more power."

"Got it," Moe said. Miwa's hand began to glow, and she closed her eyes, concentrating.

Fifteen minutes later, Miwa said, "Moe, I need more power." Moe grabbed her twin's hand, and started pouring her power into Miwa.

Fifteen more minutes passed, and Miwa said, "I think that should do it. Wake him up, Moe."

Moe tapped Pai's forehead, and Pai stirred, then opened his eyes. "How are you feeling?" Miwa asked.

"I feel… different…." Pai said.

"How so?" Moe asked.

"It's like there was something controlling me, and now it's gone," Pai said.

"Miwa, it worked!" Moe said happily.

Pai sat up, looking puzzled, and asked, "What worked?"

"Deep Blue brainwashed you into going along with everything he said," Miwa said. "I just finished reversing the brainwash- which wasn't easy, let me tell you."

Pai suddenly looked worried, and asked, "Where's Kisshu?"

"Last time we checked, crying at Ichigo's house," Moe said. "You really hurt him this time. He claimed you knocked him out and abandoned him in some alleyway on Earth before he started crying."

Pai looked horrified, and said, "That's not good; this means he'll go into depression again."

"Then go apologize, and reassure him that you do care about him," Miwa said- just as she heard Ichigo shriek, _MIWA!_

_On my way, _Miwa said. She turned to Pai and Moe and said, "We need to get back now, Ichigo's panicking about something."

Moe nodded, grabbed Pai, and teleported, followed by Miwa.

They landed in Ichigo's room, and what they saw shocked them. Kisshu was lying unconscious on Ichigo's bed, one arm covered in blood. Ichigo was trying unsuccessfully to stop the bleeding, and she looked at them, tears running down her face. "He said he was going to the bathroom, but he was in there for a long time, and when I checked on him, he was lying on the floor!" she wailed. "I think he stabbed himself."

Pai came over and wrapped his hand around Kisshu's arm. His hand began to glow, and twenty minutes passed before he said, "I stopped the bleeding, but he's not doing too well. I'm not sure…. he's really going to recover."

"He's dying?" Ichigo whispered.

"I think the combination of being too weak to wake up and me hurting him has caused him to lose the will to live," Pai whispered.

"If we fix the fact that he's too weak to wake up, does he have a chance?" Miwa asked.

"Possibly," Pai said. "It depends on how depressed he is."

"We have to do something," Ichigo said. "Miwa, I know what you're thinking, so you and Moe go do that, Pai and I will stay with Kisshu."

Miwa nodded, and she and Moe teleported out. Pai looked at Ichigo, puzzled, and she said, "They're going to Café Mew Mew to get some Mew Aqua. I have no doubt they can do it, but I hope they can get back before anything else happens."

Pai just nodded, and sat down next to Kisshu, looking gloomily at his face, which was dead white. "This is all my fault," he whispered. "I never should have listened to Deep Blue."

"Why did Deep Blue brainwash you rather than Kisshu?" Ichigo asked.

"Kisshu's my best friend, and he trusts me," Pai said. "Deep Blue probably thought that if he brainwashed me into obeying him, Kisshu would follow along willingly."

"We need to get rid of him," Ichigo said. "Who's his human host?"

"Treehugger," Pai said.

"Moe and Miwa hate him, that shouldn't be too hard," Ichigo said. "They'll take down anyone who hurts me or Kisshu. You're extremely lucky that Miwa figured out you had been brainwashed; otherwise you'd be in a LOT of pain right now."

"I'd deserve it," Pai said gloomily.

Ichigo sighed as Miwa and Moe teleported back in. Miwa was holding a small ball of Mew Aqua, and she said, "Pai, use this on Kisshu."

Pai took the ball, and pushed it into Kisshu's chest. Rainbow sparkles appeared all over Kisshu's body, and the cut on his arm healed. The sparkles flashed a minute later, and when the flash faded, Pai went over to Kisshu, and put a hand on his chest. "Physically, he's fine now," he said. "Emotionally is a different issue."

"Should we wake him up?" Ichigo asked. Pai nodded and tapped Kisshu's forehead.

Kisshu opened his eyes, and looked at Pai blankly. "I died?" he asked.

"No," Pai said.

Kisshu sighed. "So I'm hallucinating?" he asked. "I don't think Pai would be here. He hates me…."

"Kisshu, I don't hate you," Pai said. "And you're not hallucinating, I'm really here."

Kisshu just sighed and pulled the blankets over his head. "I'm not in the mood to argue with illusions," he said.

"Kisshu, I'm not an illusion," Pai said desperately. "I'm really sorry for hurting you."

"Pai never apologizes for anything, so you're an illusion," Kisshu said. "I only like illusions when they're of Ichigo kissing me, NOT when they're of Pai trying to convince me he likes me. Pai hates me….."

This was about all Pai could take, and he sank down onto the edge of Ichigo's bed, burying his face in his hands. Ichigo noticed his shoulders shaking, and was shocked; she'd never seen Pai cry. "Kisshu, Pai's really here," she said, looking under the blankets.

Kisshu had tearstains on his cheeks, and he said sadly, "Pai hates me….."

"No, he doesn't," Ichigo said softly. "Miwa found out he was being brainwashed by Deep Blue, that's why he was mean. She reversed the brainwash, and Pai's really sorry he hurt you, so can you come out now?"

Kisshu sighed and pushed the blankets back, then looked shocked when he saw Pai. He reached out, putting his hand on Pai's shoulder. Pai looked at him, tears running down his face. "I'm really sorry, Kisshu," he whispered.

Ichigo motioned to Moe and Miwa, who silently followed her out as Kisshu looked at Pai. "Pai?" he asked.

"Yeah?" Pai asked.

"I need a hug," Kisshu said.

Pai smiled- a real smile-, and hugged Kisshu, feeling his best friend hug him back tightly. "I'm really sorry for hurting you like that, Kisshu," Pai said.

"Can we form a truce with the Mews?" Kisshu asked.

"I told Ichigo who Deep Blue's human host was, so after he's dead, and we do something about Blondie, we can form a truce," Pai said. "Should we go inform Ichigo of this?"

"Sure," Kisshu said happily. "Thanks, Pai."

Pai smiled. "Sure Kisshu," he said.

**I like the Pai/Kisshu friendship thing, so I hope you do too! Please REVIEW!**


End file.
